Love:For Better or For Worse
by Tans-ZombieHunter
Summary: She caught him cheating and was heartbroken. He was to dense to realize that Selena was just using him to get someone else jealous. Rated T just to be safe LukexOC Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1:Heartbreak for Her

**_Full Summary: She caught him cheating and was heartbroken more than she was when her brother was murdered. He was to dense to realize that Selena was just using him to get someone else jealous. What will happen when Luke and Kairi's Friends help them realize they can't live without each other? Will it bring them together or tear them even farther apart? Read to find out. LukexOC  
_****Find the Profile of Kairi on my Profile.  
Sorry for any mistakes.  
Me: Hey everybody this is my first story so please no flames and sorry if it sucks.**

**Luke: Hey are you forgetting something?**

**Me: My lunch?**

**Akari: Nope**

**Me: My video games, Ipod, or chocolate**

**Kairi(my OC):nope the disclaimer silly**

**Me: Oh yeah I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN HARVEST MOON but I do own almost every Harvest Moon game ever made and I own my OC Kairi. Well on with the story! **

_**Chapter 1:Heartbreak for her**_  
**_Kairi's POV_**  
_"Man I'm tired now,but I guess that's what you get when you have 2 full fields of crops and 1 with just trees."_  
_I said to Dolly the black cow I got from Cain on the first day I moved here._  
_"Majestic here girl!"_  
_I called for my wild mustang I had before I moved here to Harmonica Town. Just then I saw my 'sister' Akari going on her morning walk with her husband the Wizard. "Good mornin,Kairi." they greeted "Good morning to you as well," I replied as I mounted my horse._  
_I grabbed the reins of my other horse Jesse and headed off into town to get Kathy so we could hang out. I stop to say hi to the mayor and he told me not to forget about the 'Summer Festival' that is in 2 days. I said thanks and headed off to the Brass Bar. When I got there I saw her talking to her boyfriend Owen "Hey Owen," I said cheerfully "are you ready to go Kathy?" I asked smiling at her feeling happy because 2 days ago Owen said he was going to propose to her soon._  
_"Yep!" Kathy replied snapping me out of my thoughts._  
_We said goodbye to Owen as I helped Kathy mount Jesse. We started talking on are way to Fugue Forest._  
_"So how is it going with you and Luke?" She asked, I frowned "Truthfully I don't know anymore. I didn't see him at all in the spring and the only time I have seen him this month was his birthday. "I told her "ohh" was her reply_

**_Kathy's POV_**  
_'Man I shouldn't have asked that' I thought remembering that she told me ever since Selena when Akari went to Toucan Island for the first time ever on the last day of Winter she hasn't seen,heard,or been able to talk to Luke._

**_Kairi's POV_**  
_When we got the entrance to the forest I thought I heard Luke and that Selena chick,but I just shrugged it off and headed into Fugue Forest. About 10 minutes later I had found the Fugue mushroom and it was lunch time so we headed for the entrance. Kathy set up lunch while I fed the horses. When we started eating we heard rustling and Luke's voice again. So I got up and told Kathy to wait there while I go to check it out.I started walking in the direction and I saw...**(a/n haha you'll have ta wait a little bit before you know what happens but you might know)**_

**_Kathy's POV_**  
_She started walking off not seeing the worried look on my face. She was gone before I could protest so I started to clean up. When I was putting some leftovers in Kairi's saddle bag I found a torn out dairy page and a letter to Luke from Kairi. I decided to read the letter later. The dairy page said:_  
**_Summer 8th year 2_**  
_today was Luke's birthday and I gave him one of his favorites Perfect Mayonnaise. He looked so happy and I was really happy because it was the first time I had seen him since Selena came. But his party didn't last long because for some reason he ended it early. I wonder why? Was it because of me? Did I do somethin wrong? Anyways what would have made this day better was if Luke would have let me talk to him,so I could tell him that I love him...a lot._  
**_Kairi_**  
_"wow" I said to myself 'oh no I just realized that I made a big mistake by letting her go to inspect the noise,' I thought._

**_Kairi's POV_**  
_I saw...Luke and Selena...**KISSING!** When they broke the kiss Luke said words I had always wanted to hear...but not like this. They broke my heart into pieces he said "I love you Selena". I could no longer hold back my tears so I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to get Kathy so I could l go home. When I was approaching the entrance where Kathy was she saw my tears and comforted me as we mounted our horses then trotted off. We slowed our horses to a walk and started to hear foot steps behind us, so Kathy and I turned around. When we saw who it was Kathy jumped off Jesse. When she did I grabbed his reins and galloped as fast as I could back home ignoring Kathy and Luke calling my name. I jumped off my horse and untacked them both as fast as I could. After I had put them up I walked outside to see Kathy,Luke,and Selena blocking my door. I then started crying so Kathy ran up to tell me it was okay while glaring at Luke the whole time she was comforting me._  
_  
**Luke's POV**  
__When she saw us she started crying. I saw Kathy run over to comfort her and in the process started glaring at me with a hateful expression. I tried to look into her eyes but her head was down. "Please just go and leave me alone!" she snapped for the first time since she's lived here._  
_I just stood there like an idiot, and Selena was glaring at Kairi "What's wrong Kairi? Why are you crying?" I asked and she looked up with tears still streaming down her face "What's wrong? What's wrong? Why the hell would you ask that!" Kathy yelled "But." I tried but was interrupted "No buts! Kairi saw you in the forest. You are such an asshole Luke!" Kathy kept yelling I flinched at her tone "What Kairi do to you that you just had to go and make her so upset!" Kathy continued with anger in voice 'That was not how I wanted her to find out' I thought 'But she just had a crush on me so why does she look so hurt?' My thoughts were interrupted by an even angrier voice "Luke what did you do! Why is my 'sister' crying?" said Akari "Luke did nothing that bitch deserved it!" Selena snapped "Oh shut it slut oh and if I found out this has something to do with you" she pointed to Selena "I'm gonna hurt you so bad you will see me as your worst nightmare." Akari said with venom dripping from her voice "Do your worst bitch!" Selena yelled her voice almost sounding scared "Is that a bet or are you just pretending" Akari said staring Selena down. "Stop it Akari she's not worth it and I'll tell you later" Kathy said. "I'm sorry Kairi please for.." I didn't get to finish "I don't know if I can Luke" she started "you hurt me but you don't even see it." 'Hmmm did I really hurt her that bad?' Luke questioned  
_

**_Kairi's pov  
_**_'I'm such an idiot!' I thought 'I should have known this is what was going on!' "Kairi.." Luke started "Please just go Luke" I said softly. I watched him and his slut Selena walk away and I just broke down crying in front of my house. I stared at the ground with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks while Kathy told my 'sister' what happened. After Kathy was finished Akari was as angry as hell, but she came over and comforted me. We just sat and talked for the rest of the day. After they left I put my animals up, and then I went inside to fix myself some dinner. I went to sleep thinking about what I should do next.  
__**  
Next Day**  
__I woke up feel somewhat better. For now I decided to act like nothing ever happened. I got dressed, fixed breakfast, and put on an emotionless mask then headed out the door. As the sun came up I finished watering my crops and headed to go take care of my animals. I rang the bell and my animals came outside. I ran inside to let my rottweiler Cowboy outside. He barked really loud at something so I turned around to see Luke walking towards me. I put my emotionless mask back on and he looked at me with a sympathetic eyes so I turned around to calm Cowboy down. Cowboy could see the silent tears coming from my heart as he did yesterday that is why he like Luke anymore. "Hey Kairi" he said as I turned around.  
__Luke's POV  
__I heard barking as I came around the corner and I saw Kairi with no emotion and Cowboy barking like a maniac. She turned around to calm Cowboy down "Hey Kairi" I said as she turned around. I looked into her Ice blue eyes that matched her Ice blue hair that had red and orange highlights **(a/n yeah she has ice blue hair cause I can make it that way**)and her eyes were dull holding no emotion at all. "Are you okay Kairi?" I asked "Yes I am why would you ask me that?" she said in a cold emotionless voice that I've never heard her talk in before. "Okay then I guess I'll go then." I said fearing I made a terrible mistake_

**_Well thats it for now Haha left ya hanging sorry if I made any spelling mistakes or if it sucked but I still don't want any flames. It might take awhile but I have started the second chapter so it might be up soon but I'm not to sure. Please and I mean Please review. Bye_**

**_Yuseirulez34_**


	2. Chapter 2:Emotionless or Life

_**Summary: She caught him cheating and was heartbroken more than she was when her brother was murdered. He was to dense to realize that Selena was just using him to get someone else jealous. What will happen when Luke and Kairi's Friends help them realize they can't live without each other? Will it bring them together or tear them even farther apart? Read to find out. LukexOC**_

_**I forgot to tell you that it is the second year and all the bells have been rung.**_

_**Me: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update but I am extremely busy cause of school and I would like to thank StreetFighter as well as Music and things for being the only two that reviewed last chapter thx soooo much guys *hands you some chocolate***_

_**Crew: Finally your back! It took ya long enough!**_

_**Me: Awe that's mean*turns away pouting*I didn't mean to but you know school takes to long**_

_**Luke: Sure it does*rolls his eyes***_

_**Kairi & Akari: Oh stop being mean Luke. And again aren't you forgetting something?**_

_**Me: No never you'll never get me to say it never!**_

_**Kathy: What if we told you we had video games**_

_**Me: nope**_

_**Owen: What about your lunch, video games, and the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie**_

_**Me: Okay now never steal my lunch again! I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR THE CHACATERS except for my OC Kairi and thx for reading and no flames, but you can tell me if I made a my buuddies!**_

_**Chapter 2 Emotionless or Life**_

_**Kairi's POV**_

"Ok, then I guess I'll go then," Luke said with weird look on his face and his eyes full of concern 'hah like he would care…now' I thought and sighed. As soon as Luke was out of sight Cowboy and I left to go to the Brass Bar. When I got there Kathy was talking to Akari "Hey guys how are you?" I asked still having my emotionless voice just not as cold. "We're good and you?" they asked as they turned around.

_**Kathy's POV**_

'Man, she looks like she just rose from the dead,' I thought "She must really heartbroken if she is looking so emotionless and sad." Akari whispered "Yeah" I replied "I'm good," Kairi replied "So what are we gonna do today?" she continued her voice so full of sadness. 'She doesn't want to show it, but inside her broken heart is silently crying for her. She really did love Luke. Luke is such an idiot,' I thought then Akari whispered word for word exactly what I just thought. Freaky I know. "I can't Owen said he needed to talk to me about something important" I said

_**Kairi's POV**_

"I can't Owen said he needed to talk to me about something important" Kathy said. I smiled for real this time and Akari smiled too "What? Why are you smiling at me?" Kathy asked "Nothing we're just happy." We said "Um…ok, bye," Kathy said as she left "This is gonna be awesome! I'm so happy for her," I said forgetting everything that happened the day before "Well glad to see you're back to your old self," Akari said with a smile "Hey, I wanted to get another duckling. I keep forgetting and Bubbles is getting lonely," I said and Akari nodded as we started to head towards Horn Ranch. As the ranch got into sight we saw a good friend of ours Renee. "Hey, Renee is Hannah inside?" Akari asked "Yeah, how are you guys?" she asked "Good and you?" Me and Akari asked "Fine, thank you," Renee said as we entered the shop. I bought a duckling and named her Tidal because Tide would be a weird name. We headed back to Zelda Farm (a/n that's what I named it in the game) when we saw Kathy running faster than we thought possible "Slow down your gonna hurt yourself," I said and she stopped right in front of me "Owen…proposed…and I said yes!" Kathy said still panting "Yes! We were wondering how a long couple of days are," Akari and I said at the same time. "Wait what? How did you know?" Kathy asked "He told us 3 days ago," I explained "Oh," Kathy replied then Cowboy started barking like a maniac again and Akari went to calm him down. Kathy and I turned around to see a clueless Luke and Selena coming down the path. "Please, just ignore them," I said in a sad voice as I saw Selena kiss him. "Ok, so Kairi would you be my bridesmaid please?" Kathy pleaded "Um, I don't know," I said "Who is Owens best man?" I asked with a worried look on my face. "Not sure but I'll ask him," Kathy replied as Akari came back "But why?" Akari asked "Because if it is Luke I'm not sure if I will, but I might," I answered "Ok, well I have to go plan. See you guys tomorrow at the Brass Bar to plan before the Summer Festival, ok?" Kathy said as she started to leave "Yep, see you tomorrow," I said while Akari put Cowboy inside. From the corner of my eye I saw Luke and Selena walking towards me "Hey bitch," the slut said "What do you want?" I said venom dripping from my voice "If you don't need anything I'll be on my way," I said before Selena could respond "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be watching Fireworks tomorrow with Luke not you," Selena said pointing towards me "It's ok I wasn't planning on going anyways, now goodbye," I said in a cold voice as I was leaving and Akari had been watching the whole scene from my front door. "Well you handled yourself well," Akari stated "Yes, I'm not going two brought down by either of them," I said as I rang the bell to put my animals inside. I then headed towards the chicken coop to go feed Tidal. "Hello, little one," I cooed and Tidal quacked in response

_**Kathy's POV**_

I reached into my pocket and showed Owen the diary entry. He looked shocked after he read the whole ting. His mood changed quickly. It went from angry as hell after I told him what happened in the forest to shocked after he read the diary entry. "Doesn't Selena like someone else?" Owen asked "I don't think so, but why would you ask that?" I asked as I looked around the bar and saw Luke and Selena on a date. "Well, last week when I was here I saw her staring at someone who was with some other girl, and she looked jealous," Owen stated "Hmm, I thin we should come up with a plan to get Kairi and Luke back together," I said with a devious look on my face. Owen started thinking about it. I heard the door chime, so I looked towards the door and saw two people I didn't recognize walked in. I looked over to where Selena and Luke were, and saw a look of jealousy on her face. Luke looked at her with concern and she went back to their date. "Owen, I think we should come up with a plan tomorrow with there friends to help get those two back together," I said "And show Luke that Selena loves someone else, but we cannot let those two know about the plan." Owen added. I nodded and went back to work.

_**Hey thanks for reading everybody. Please review and tell me what you thought about my story because it is greatly appreciated.**_

_**I am going to need help with two things they are:**_

_**1. What should the letter that Kathy found last chapter?**_

_**2. Help me come up with their plan cause I need help.**_

_**Private Message me if you come up with anything and thank you buuddies.**_

_**-yuseirulez34**_

_**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought.**_


	3. Chapter 3:A Plan,Fireworks,A Big Heart

Full Summary: She caught him cheating and was heartbroken almost more than she was when her brother died in a car accident. He was to dense to realize that selena was just using him to get someone else jealous. What will happen when Luke and Kairi's Friends help them realize they can't live without each other? Will it bring them together or tear them even farther apart? Read to find out. LukexOC

Me: Hello I'm sooo sorry to make everyone wait. I had extreme writers block, too much school work, and for part of it I lost my notebook

Luke: No excuses u took too long it's been like 3 months

selena: haha

Me: shut up stupid!

Crew (minus selena): Burn!

Kairi: u forgettin something? Again

Me: noooo never

Akari: Say it! I will give ya a cupcake

Me: yay food but first again thx to Music and Things and Streetfighter for reviewing it means a lot to me I really appreciate it (hands u two a cupcake) Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or it's character except my OC Kairi

Kairi: Now what you've all been waiting for. On with the story!

Chapter 3- A plan, Fireworks, A Big Heart,& Forgiveness

Kairi's P.O.V FF: next morning

I woke up and put on my blue jeans, a black shirt that said "I'm a cowgirl so what" in red letters on the front and on the back in Large ice blue letters was "Deal with IT!", and then put on my brown, black,& blue cowboy boots. I then grabbed a leash from my closet and feed Cowboy. As I was putting the periwinkle leash on Cowboy there was a knock on my door. I rushed over with Cowboy, and opened the door to see my 'sister' with Majestic's reins in her hands "Hey sister if your ready I can help you with your farm chores then we can head over to the Brass Bar" she said as I nodded in agreement. I fed, talked to,& groomed my animals while Akari watered my crops. About 30 minutes later we where done and on our way to the Brass Bar with Cowboy following his mistress happily wagging his tail.. 'He is such a good guard dog' I thought as I patted him on his head "Good boy" I cooed. We walked into the bar and were greeted Candace, Anissa, Kathy, Luna,& Renee. "Well someone seems happier" Kathy & Renee stated "Yeah, I figured I should act as if nothing happened & get on with my life no matter how much it hurts," I said proudly with a hint of sadness. "Good for you," the girls said in unison. "Let's go to my room!" Kathy said "Ok, oh and Kathy I will be you maid of honor,(a/n in the earlier chapter I put brides maid but meant maid of honor)because I just have to face the fact Luke likes someone else," I said with a true smile. "Yay, thank-you so much Kairi, this means so much to me!" Kathy said full of excitement. I looked at dresses while Kathy & the others whispered about something that didn't concern me right now.

-Kathy's P.O.V- Plan discussion

"Ok, so me, Owen,& our friends that means you and the other guys besides Luke & Kairi, are going to come up with a plan to get Kairi & Luke back together," I said with a devious smirk and they nodded in agreement. We started planning for the wedding and put off coming up with the plan till later.

$Kairi's P.O.V$

About two hours later we all went home to get ready for the summer festival. I grabbed my green one piece swim suit that had a butterfly on it. I then grabbed an pair of black basketball shorts, a blue t-shirt, & put them on. I headed out the door, and started for the beach near the lighthouse. When I got to the beach I entered both the fish concert, fishing contest. I won first place in the fish concert and third place in the fishing contest. I walked across the bridge that led to the lighthouse and sat down with my feet dangling over the edge. A few minutes later the fireworks started and I looked around quickly. Then as soon as I saw Luke & selena, I went back to watching the fireworks.

%Luke's P.O.V%-*Owen's Confrontation*

'I have been feeling so happy but I also feel something like regret. I just don't understand!' I thought as I grabbed my blue t-shirt and put it on. I also had on my bandana and some black swim shorts. "Hey, Luke!" Bo yelled angrily. He was still mad at me for cheating on Kairi, because they were really good friends & now she doesn't come around often. "What!" I yelled "Owens here to talk about something important," Bo said with venom in his voice. As he walked passed me he glared. "Hey, Owen," I said "Hey, I have a question for you," he said with a serious face and even more serious voice. "Umm…ok," I replied. "Outside, please," he said & I followed him till he stopped and turned to me. "Ok, so what's your problem!" Owen yelled "What are you talking about?" I asked "You know what," he stated "Umm…Ohh," I said thinking first then realized he was talking about Kairi "She did nothing to you!" Owen yelled "What happened to you man? I never thought you would do something like that! Why!" He continued getting even angrier and I saw selena coming up the hill. Thinking of what would make her happy "Dude, I found someone else better and hotter than Kairi!" I replied but realized it was a lie all of it "IF YOU COULD KNOW WHAT I KNOW YOU WOULD BE WITH KAIRI NOT A SLUT!" he yelled and brought his fist up to punch me and I flinch back but the punch never came. I looked up at him his face was in a downcast "I guess I can't change your mind but no matter what we're still and would you be my best man," he said "Yeah man and yes I'll be your best man," I said with a smile as Owen left *sigh* I then walked to selena and we headed for the beach together. When we got there we watched the contests. Kairi was in both and she got 1st in the fish contest and 3rd in the fishing contest. Even though she won she was faking her smiles and her eyes showed sadness, tiredness,& betrayal. Was that my fault? We sat on the beach & the fireworks started a few moments later. I looked around for Kairi and saw her over by the lighthouse. She was looking around, but as soon as she saw me she stopped for a second then turned back to watch the fireworks. 'Why was she so upset? And what did Owen mean by "If I knew what he knows I wouldn't have broken up with Kairi" I'll have to ask him later' I sighed "What's wrong?" selena asked then we saw two people walk by & selena looked jealous. 'Hmm…maybe I was wrong' "Hey selena you ok?" I asked "Yeah, just…forget it, kay," she said as she got up and left. "Hey Luke" a familiar voice said "You ok?" Kairi asked "Umm…yeah, I thought you were mad at me," I mumbled "Well, I thought it over and I'm not the kind to hold a grudge so I forgave you," she said and sat down next to me.

$Kairi's P.O.V$

I went over to Luke to see if he was ok, because selena left. I was still mad at him but forgave him anyways. I mean he was happy right so I'll be happy to. "So why did selena leave?" I asked "I don't know but this guy walked by with some girl and she looked jealous, then left," he said his eyes full of regret "It's ok maybe it was something else!" I said "Hope everything works out & hope we can still be friends," I said smiling hoping I could at least be his friend that would make me happy. I smiled even bigger as he nodded looking at me in shock. I then got up and left seeing as we were the only ones left on the beach and it was late.

%Luke's P.O.V%

'Wow' I thought as Kairi left. That girl has a big heart if she forgave me and I slapped myself realizing the pain I put her through and the huge mistake I made. 'I need to think about this' I thought as I got up and left.

Thanks so much for reading Please review and tell me what you think  
Sorry for mistakes,if it sucks,if its to short, or if someone was to OOC

Love ya for reading  
Tana aka-Yuseirulez34 don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4Past Revealed & an old friend

**Chapter 4- Past Revealed and Some Truth**

**Full Summary-**_**She caught him cheating and was heartbroken. He was to dense to realize that Selena was just using him to get someone else jealous. What will happen when Luke and Kairi's Friends help them realize they can't live without each other? Will it bring them together or tear them even farther apart? Read to find out. LukexOC**_

**Me: Hello um… sorry it has taken so long I have been busy with school and at home. Again very sorry.**

**Kairi: Wow you must a busy person**

**Me: Well yeah I mean I have major projects in Tx. History and my mom wouldn't let me on her computer.**

**Akari: Oh**

**Luke: Yo, you guys are forgetting something**

**Me: *eating funnel cake (wish I had some) in corner watching Bakugan Mechtanium Surge(don't own)* shhhh… it's back on**

**Shadow: I'll say it Yuseirulez34 does not own Harvest Moon or it's characters but she does own me, Kairi,& the plot of this story so do not sue her plzzzzz**

**Everyone (minus Shadow): On with the story!**

'thinking'

"talking"

"**yelling out loud"**

_**Chapter 4-Past Revealed and Some Truth**_

_**$Kairi's P.O.V Next Wk.$ *1 wk till wedding**_

'Ok, yeah I can't stop thinking about what I said last week, but I guess it's true. No matter how much it hurts,' I thought as I walked towards the mines. "Hey Luke," I waved. He's been alone a lot since last week and I have a suspecting feeling I know why, but I don't want him to hurt like I did. A few hours later I was on my back home to put up my animals. After I decided to go to the Brass Bar. Little did I know what was going to happen but my heart told me I was going to ok.

_**$Luke's P.O.V$**_

Selena has been spending less and less time with me and I'm trying to tell myself she's not cheating on me. I feel like and idiot. I felt like heading to the Brass Bar for a little bit. I started feeling upset as I slowly walked to the bar. As I was walking down the path I saw Kairi walk towards the town. She looked troubled, upset, and in deep thought. When I walked into the bar I immediately wished I hadn't gone to the bar.

_**$Kairi's P. O.V$**_

I was in deep thought all the way to the Brass bar. I was thinking about all that's happened to me, including stuff from before I came here. I never knew my parents because they died in a plane crash when I two. They had apparently been coming from a business trip as my brother Riku told me. Then when I was ten, while I was at school, Riku was coming to pick me up early because I was sick. On his way to the school he got into a car crash because there was a police chase & the runaway driver swerved over hitting my brothers car. I was an emotionless wreck till my cousin Kai Shadow came to comfort me. He bought me my first 2 horses-a black mustang with blue eyes I named her Majestic & a black wild stallion, that he was gonna give to my brother to tame, w/ red eyes so I named him Shadow. Shadow had been tamed by me though it took a year & half, he is staying with Cousin Shadow to recover. We were riding in the forest near Kai's house and he saved me from an angry dog. I was in such deep thought I didn't realize someone was walking towards me. It was my old friend Kele. "Hey Kele," I said "Hey Kairi I was going to get some dinner would you like to come with me. Maybe we can catch up," he said "Yeah lets go," We went in and saw selena kissing the new guy um… Justin. He introduced himself about a week before the festival. I was right about why Luke hasn't been with the whore but we just ignored it and went to order some stir fry and water. The bell dinged and I looked up to see Luke frozen in shock. I walked up to him & put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked upset, betrayed, and his eyes were lifeless.

_**$Luke's P.O.V$**_

I saw selena start to kiss the guy she seemed so jealous of. This must've been how Kairi. I could feel a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Kairi and a guy. I felt something other than betrayal like jealousy.

Me: I'm sorry it took so long.

Kairi: Yep but she worked hard

Me: Thanks and I won't update for awhile first I'm going to camp for 5 days and my mom grounded me.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought.

Yuseirulez34


End file.
